Harry Potter Meets
by loserkid-rodeo-punk-princess
Summary: This is a story about Harry Ron and Hermione trying to apparate and.....well Crap happens. Fred & Topanga....Harry and Morgan....Hermione and Corey....Me and Shawn.....*ooo....nice thought*
1. Where Are They?

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or Boy Meets World...although I'll make a bid on Shawn! Let's face it people! He's hott!   
  
Chapter One: Where are they?  
  
Harry sat staring out of his bedroom window, wishing the Wesley's would hurry up. Harry was going to the Wesley's to meet Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends. Harry sadly turned from the window...and sat down on his rather uncomfortable bed. Dudley got a new bed for Christmas. Harry got stuck with the old one that had a permanent dent in the mattress, reaching from either side of the bed. The only reason Dudley had gotten a new bed was because his fat hung from either side of the bed, which made it difficult for him to sleep.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is taking them so long", Harry murmured, slightly louder than he expected. Hedwig stirred in her cage, which Harry had left open so she could come and go as she pleased. Just then a large crash came from downstairs. "Oh no" was Harry first thought, before jumping off his *So Called* bed, and clomping half way down the stairs.   
  
At the bottom of the staircase stood, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny, all looking very innocent. "What did you do", Harry asked jokingly as her ran back into his room to grab his trunk and Hedwig. "Oh...nothing Harry...nothing at all", said Hermione, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Come on now, better get a move on Harry", Urged Fred, grabbing one end of Harry's trunk, while George was grabbing for the other.   
  
Walking out the door, and seeing that there was no sight of Toot {the new wizarding-family car}, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all groaned. "What", Harry asked, looking confused. "Toot, the new family car ran off again." "Ran off *again*", Harry asked. "Yes, he does it all the time. The last time he wandered off it took us two whole weeks to find him!" Fred and George said in unison. "Well...we could...apparate", Harry suggested. "APPERATE", Fred, George and Hermione screamed! "Harry Potter! I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth! Thinking it was bad enough but actually saying it is just horrible-" "Oh, God...Here we go again", Harry thought. Hermione carried on for ten minutes strait, then finally had to stop because her throat was dry from screaming.   
  
"Actually Hermione"..., said George "I don't see any other way". Hermione glared at all four of them. "Well if we get expelled...then I'll turn you all into...into...duplicates of Professor Snape!" Everyone winced. "Do I make myself clear!?!", Hermione shouted as loud as she could without being heard all the way back in the wizarding world. 


	2. Fred's BIG oopsie!

Chapter Two: Fred's BIG oopsie!  
  
After convincing Hermione that they new exactly what they were doing, Fred and George suggested that they go deep into the woods across from Harry's house. Muggle safety they called it. Harry cursed, (dropping Hedwig's cage on anyone's foot would hurt!), "Dammit to bloody hell I tell you, dammit dammit dammit!" Hermione glared at Harry, opening her mouth to start another one of her lectures. "Don't even get me started Hermione", Harry warned. Hermione swore through gritted teeth, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Here works", said Fred, throwing down the trunk, along with George, who was still holding onto one of the trunks handles. "What in the bloody hell are ya tryin' ta do to me Fred", wailed George, who was now standing rubbing his bum. *hee-hee*   
  
Fred pulled out his wand and George did the same, they all held hands, clicked their heels together and said * Author Clears throat*: There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home.  
  
Their surroundings became a blur of Red, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. {Hey, that spells R.G Biv! Heehee! Ok sorry..* Author looks slightly embarrassed then continues on with her crappy story.}   
  
Harry awoke to find himself lying down in the middle of what seemed to be a living room. Hermione was standing along with Ron, the twins and Ginny, who were all looking rather scared. "Fred, I don't know what you did to us but you're definitely going to pay for it", growled Hermione. "Where are we", Harry managed to sputter, casually climbing to his feet. "Honestly, I don't know...but a guy named Alan Mathews was just out here...he said something about calling Corey and Shawn down here. I don't know who Corey and Shawn are though", George said flatly. "Maybe they're new at Hogwarts or something", suggested Ginny, who had been very quite during this whole mix up.   
  
Just then one very hott teenage guy, one not so hott guy and two chicks came galloping down stairs, followed by Alan...whom we later found out, was the not so hott guys dad. The two girls stood in awe as they feasted their eyes upon the Wesley twins, who gulped and pulled nervously at the long sleeves of their robes. Ron, Fred, George...or is it George and Fred? Asked Mr. Mathews. "Fred and George", Ginny said promptly. "Well...Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, I'd like you to meet my son Corey, his best friend Shawn, Topanga, Corey's girlfriend, and Morgan, my daughter" 


	3. Hey I know you!

Chapter Three: Hey, I know you!  
  
Ginny stood in awe…"You're…you're on that TV show Boy Meets World!" "And you're in that Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Movie!", screamed Morgan. Topanga who was still admiring Fred, stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Topanga", she said. "We know", they all said. Hermione looked at Fred, who was looking rather uncomfortable at the moment, wishing she could do something to help him. Shawn was taking very little interest in the whole thing.  
  
The doorbell rings. Corey runs, tripping over the extremely low coffee table, to answer the door. Two beautiful girls stood in the doorway. Both were tall and slender, one had waist length black hair and silver eyes and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind the two girls there was an extremely hott guy! He was tall, had brownish blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "Is Shawn here?" the girl with black hair asked as she pushed her hair out of her face. Shawn suddenly jumped from the couch and ran to the door, also tripping over the coffee table. "Kristin!" Shawn shouted as her hugged her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Cor, Topanga, Morgan, Harry, Ron…good grief yall this is Whitney, Dan and Kristin." Shawn said smiling. Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at Whitney and Kristin. "What are you wearing?" She asked. "We're wearing Jnco's, ball necklaces spike bracelets, and I have issues shirts…what are you wearing?" They said looking her up and down. "Our school robes." Hermione said proudly. "Cool!" Whitney and Kristin both said. Corey and Ron were having an in-depth conversation about Victor Krum. "Krum is the best seeker ever!" shouted Ron. "Oh, and look at this" Ron said as he took out his miniature Krum that he got at the Qudditch World Cup. "See how he walks and sneers…the real Krum does that!" Topanga, Fred and George were talking about Hogsmeade's candy store. Just as the twins were telling Topanga about chocolate frogs, they heard a loud scream. "That is so cool!" Shouted Shawn as Kristin was showing him a picture of herself and her eagle owl. "The pictures really move!" In the mean time…Whitney and Dan were making good use of the solitary in Corey's bedroom. (AN: Nuff said!) Ginny and Morgan were having the time of their lives playing with Morgan's Easy Bake Oven.  
  
Hours passed and Fred came to say that it was time to leave. Fred and George told Topanga to "send them an owl" and briefly explained how to do it. "Where will I get an owl from?" She asked. "We'll send you one!" They called running out of the door. Ginny and Morgan said goodbye, which led Ginny to ask for Morgan's autograph, which caused her to do the same to Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione then said goodbye to Shawn and Corey.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the rest of the group who were all standing in a circle. "Here we go again!" Shouted Hermione as she clicked her heels together.  
  
This time however Harry remained standing. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. They were at Platform 9¾. Not seeing any one that he had previously been with, he turned around. There stood four very unhappy looking Professor Snapes and one very pleased Hermione. 


End file.
